The Fantasy Trilogy
by pomme-violette
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un threeshot de Jennavere. Harry avait un fantasme. Draco avait du mal à tenir sa langue. Harry/Draco
1. Once upon a fantasy

Titre : The fantasy trilogy

Auteur : Jennavere

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : T pour contenu explicite.

Personnages : Harry/Draco

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur : Jennavere.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic et les séquelles suivantes ont été écrites en Septembre 2005 pour le Challenge « Fesser le méchant garçon » de la communauté « domharry » que vous trouverez sur Live Journal. Donc, vous êtes prévenu pour le contenu qui suit (fessé et yaoi) !

Note de la traductrice : J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop d'erreurs et que cette histoire vous plaira. ^^

Résumé de l'histoire : Harry avait un fantasme. Draco avait du mal à tenir sa langue.

**Chapitre**** 1**** : Once upon a fantasy**.

_Draco voulait qu'Harry lui raconte une histoire_…

« Draco Malfoy ! » cria Harry Potter après qu'ils eurent transplanés dans leur appartement. " Tu as encore manquer à ta promesse !"

« Quelle promesse, Harry? » Draco demanda avec une expression innocente presque obscène.

« Tu sais quelle putain de promesse ! » fit Harry hargneusement. « Tu avais promis que si je t'emmenais dîner avec moi chez les Weasley, tu surveillerais tes manières et que tu te tiendrais bien toute la soirée ! »

"Oh. _Cette_ promesse."

« Oui, _cette promesse_ ! Que tu as clairement rompu au moment où nous avons franchit la porte lorsque tu as dit le Terrier était un taudis inapte pour servir d'étable. »

"Et bien, Harry, tu dois admettre que le Terrier pourrait être un peu mieux rangé."

Harry lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il retirait sa cape et la jetait sur l'établi près de la porte.

« Qu'importe que le Terrier ait besoin ou non de rangements, cela n'a pas de rapport avec ta promesse » gronda-t-il, en donnant un coup de pied à ses chaussures en direction de sa cape. « J'aurais pu laisser tomber ce commentaire, si tu n'avais pas continué à insulter consécutivement chaque Weasley présent d'une manière de plus en plus exécrable. »

"Oh arrête, tu me flattes" dit Draco alors qu'il retirait sa cape et l'accrochait doucement dans le placard de l'entrée.

Harry lui donna un regard plein de mépris et orageux depuis le salon. Draco retira ses propres chaussures, en les mettant soigneusement dans le placard avant de suivre Harry.

Harry était assis au bout du canapé, regardant sombrement Draco.

"Tu es terrible" informa-t-il au blond. "Un gamin pourri, ce pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais emmené nulle part avec moi d'aussi loin que je me souvienne."

Draco se laissa tomber avec souplesse à l'autre bout du canapé, faisant face à Harry avec son dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir et ses pieds à plat sur les coussins.

"Ne sois pas furieux, Harry," dit-il doucement.

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas être furieux ? » demanda Harry, incrédule. "Tu étais un cauchemar ce soir !"

Draco allongea ses jambes et fit courir l'un de ses pieds couverts d'une chaussette le long de la cuisse d'Harry_._ "Oh, allez amour" dit-il. "Je n'étais pas _si_ mauvais."

"Tu as traité Ginny de catin, Ron de lourdaud dégingandé, Fred et George de menace, Percy de lèche-pompes, Charlie de niais malodorant, Bill de vagabond ébouriffé et M. et Mme Weasley d' imbéciles incompétents, incapables de maîtriser le moindre sortilège de contrôle de naissance."

"Hey, beaucoup de ces choses sont_ vraies_ !"

"Peut-être la partie sur Percy" admit Harry avec réticence. "Mais je ne ressortirais plus jamais avec toi chez mes amis."

"Tu dis ça à chaque fois" dit Draco, espiègle. Il était encouragé par le fait qu'Harry ne faisait aucun effort pour repousser son pied qui continuait à remonter sur sa cuisse.

"Et bien, si ça te fait sentir mieux, je fais pénitence car mes pieds sont en train de me tuer."

Harry roula des yeux. "C'est parce que tu insistes pour porter ces chaussures de luxe. Je t'avais dit qu'elles te blesseraient les pieds."

"Mais elles ont l'air si raffinées," dit Draco plaintivement. "Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elles m'infligeraient une si terrible douleur ?" Et d'une manière allusive, il poussa la main d'Harry avec son orteil.

"Si tu essayes d'avoir un massage des pieds de ma part, ça n'arrivera pas" l'informa Harry, alors même qu'il retirait sa main du reste du bout du pied de Draco.

Draco remua encore son pied.

"Tu as été mauvais. Les méchants petits garçons ne donnent pas leurs pieds à masser."

Draco étendit son autre jambe, envoyant ainsi son second pied rejoindre le premier sur le genou d'Harry.

"Si tu masses mes pieds", dit-il avec un regard entendu, "Je te laisserais m'attacher à la tête de lit."

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens.

"Avec une cravate _de Gryffondor_", ajouta Draco.

"Enculé" jura Harry, alors qu'il prenait l'un des pieds de Draco et commençait à le masser docilement.

Draco sourit et étala son dos le long du canapé. Il soupira de contentement pendant que les fortes mains d'Harry caressaient son pied, et ferma les yeux.

Après quelques minutes de silence agréable, Draco parla.

"Harry," demanda-t-il, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux, "tu me racontes une histoire?".

"Une histoire?" répéta Harry, alors qu'il frictionnait la voûte plantaire de Draco avec un long, apaisant mouvement. "Quelle sorte d'histoire ?".

"Une histoire sexy," répondit Draco, en ouvrant à présent les yeux pour observer la réaction d'Harry. "Une histoire sexy sur moi, et ce que tu me ferais si tu pouvais faire tout ce que tu voudrais."

Draco ne manqua pas la légère rougeur qui se glissa sur les joues d'Harry.

"Tu veut une histoire cochonne basée sur un de mes fantasmes", essaya de clarifier Harry.

"Mmm-hmm," dit Draco, acquiescent. "Et j'en veux une bonne. Quelque chose de sexy. Un peu déviant et de préférence choquant."

"Déviant et choquant", répéta Harry, alors qu'il reposait le premier pied de Draco et prenait le second. Une lueur coquine éclaira ses yeux."Voudrais tu une histoire basée sur ce que je voulais te faire plus tôt dans la soirée ?".

"Oh oui s'il te plaît", dit Draco, se blottissant un peu plus profondément sur les coussins du canapé et refermant les yeux.

"C'est d'accord alors", dit Harry, la main frictionnant le bout du pied de Draco. " _Il y avait autrefois, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine_ …"

"_Quoi_?"

"Oh, désolé. Un truc moldu." Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et recommença. "Il était une fois, vivait un garçon."

"Un garçon sexy?"

"Le garçon le plus sexy que tu n'ais jamais vu. Avec une chevelure blonde platine, une peau de porcelaine et pas de pore en vue."

Draco se pomponna. "Et était-il riche aussi?"

"Oui, il l'était. Il était totalement affublé d'argent, d'or et de pierres précieuses."

"Il devait être un garçon _très_ charmant."

"Tu voudrais y croire" dit sèchement Harry. " Mais il était en fait une terreur. Il a été très méchamment gâté étant enfant, et son comportement était épouvantable. Il commandait les gens, volait leurs affaires, essayait de créer des problèmes aux autres et ils les appelaient par des surnoms désagréables."

Draco ouvrit ses yeux en une fente, juste assez pour regarder Harry d'un sale œil, que ce dernier parvint à ignorer.

"Alors un jour, ce garçon blond rencontra un autre garçon."

"Et à quoi ressemblait cet autre garçon?"

"Il avait les cheveux noirs, portait des lunettes et avait de gros muscles."

"Tes muscles ne sont pas aussi gros, tu te vantes."

"La ferme Draco, je raconte une histoire. De toute manière, ce nouveau garçon n'aimait pas la manière dont se comportait le blond."

"Oh vraiment?"

"Pas qu'un peu, parce que beaucoup des personnes que le blond tyrannisait étaient des amis du garçon brun."

" J'ai l'impression que ce brun était un abruti."

"En fait, il était très gentil et très altruiste. Il était célèbre pour offrir pour des massages de pieds aux mômes impertinents qui ne le méritaient pas," dit Harry d'une manière significative.

"D'accord. Je suis convaincu," dit hâtivement Draco, ne voulant pas que son massage se termine."Alors qu'est-ce que cet amour de brun a fait?"

"Et bien, il supportait le garçon blond depuis un long moment, mais un jour le blond est juste allé trop loin."

"Il l'a fait?" demanda Draco, en se disant que son déhanchement était entièrement dû au fait qu'Harry avait touché un point sensible de son pied, et non parce que la voix basse d'Harry et l'histoire sexy commençaient à avoir raison de lui.

"Oui. Le blond était à une réception et il a dit quelque chose de très méchant aux amis du garçon brun sur le fait d'avoir trop d'enfant et pas assez d'argent."

"J'imagine ça," dit Draco négligemment.

"Et bien, c'était trop à gérer pour le second jeune homme et il a décidé que quelqu'un devrait punir le jeune homme blond pour toutes les choses qu'il avait dites."

Les yeux de Draco s 'agrandirent "Punir?" chuchota Draco, avalant difficilement.

"Punir," dit Harry fermement. "Alors le brun a réfléchi et réfléchi, et finalement il s'est décidé pour la parfait punition."

Draco était légèrement conscient qu'il était à moitié dur. "Quelle était la punition?" demanda-t-il le souffle coupé.

"Vois tu, le jeune homme brun pensait que puisque le blond insistait pour se comporter comme un môme, la meilleure punition pour lui pourrait être une fessée."

"Non!" haleta Draco, son érection augmentant si vite que Draco fut effrayé par le fait que son pantalon puisse se déchirer.

"_Oui_," confirma Harry. Il plaça les jambes de Draco sur ses genoux et se tourna légèrement pour faire face au blond. Il regarda Draco de haut en bas, ses sourcils se soulevant face au renflement révélateur du pantalon de Draco.

"Alors qu'a-t-il fait?" demanda Draco, se déhanchant légèrement d'anticipation.

"Et bien," dit Harry, faisant glisser le mot. "Il attendait la parfaite opportunité." Harry se tourna un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur ses genoux, déplaçant les jambes de Draco de telle manière qu'elles disposaient à présent de chaque côté du corps d'Harry sur le divan."Et cette nuit là, une fois qu'il fût seul avec le blond, il se jeta sur lui."

"Il s'est jeté sur lui?" se demanda Draco, les yeux agrandit, respirant lourdement.

"Oui, il a bondit sur lui," affirma Harry. Il posa ses mains sur les mollets de Draco et commença lentement à les avancer. "Il a traîné le blond dans la chambre et a fermé la porte derrière lui. Puis il a commencé à dire au blond à quel point il avait été mauvais."

"Et le blond avait été si méchant?"

"Très, TRES, méchant." Alors qu'il parlait, Harry traîna ses mains au dessus des jambes de Draco, sur ses genoux, jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses couvertes de tissus. "Tellement méchant qu'il était sur le point d'être fessé, droit sur les genoux du brun."

Draco frémissait, l'image de lui même retourné sur les genoux d'Harry envahissant soudainement son esprit. "Le brun n'aurait pas osé," dit-il d'un ton coulant, bien que les mains d'Harry donnaient des tapes sur son corps. " Le blond était trop puissant."

"Pas pour le brun. Il a toujours su comment manipuler ce morveux blond." Et avec ça Harry laissa traîner les doigts d'une main sur la queue dure de Draco.

"Oh Dieu," dit Draco, aspirant un souffle saccadé alors Harry le caressait à travers son pantalon. "Qu'est-ce qui se passa ensuite?"

"Et bien, le garçon blond se débattit un peu. Il affirma que personne ne l'avait jamais fessé auparavant et que le Brun n'était pas prêt d'y parvenir aujourd'hui. Il était vraiment arrogant et grossier sur toute l'affaire. Donc le brun, qui était plus grand et avait beaucoup de muscles -"

"Oh, la ferme! Mes muscles sont aussi gros que les tiens."

Harry stoppa tout mouvement pour jeter à Draco un regard incrédule "Draco, tu as 10 centimètres de moins que moi et pèse au moins une douzaine de kilo en moins."

"C'est entièrement non pertinent, Potter."

"En quoi est-ce _non pertinent_?"

"Ca l'est juste!"

"Tu sais, si tu continues de m'interrompre je pourrais décider que tu dois être … _punis_."

Draco se calma, et la pièce était silencieuse exceptée pour la respiration laborieuse de deux garçon très excités.

"Allez," l'incita finalement Draco. "Continue l'histoire." Il pinça ses lèvres légèrement, indiquant par là qu'il voulait beaucoup qu'Harry continue les mouvements de sa main ainsi.

"Bien, comme je le disais," dit Harry, plaçant le plat de sa paume contre la crête de la bite de Draco, " le garçon brun était beaucoup plus grand et fort que le garçon blond-"

Il y eut un grognement hautain, mais Draco ne dit rien tout compte fait.

" - donc il pouvait s'emparer du blond et le hisser en travers de ses cuisses, sur ses genoux."

"Le blond combattu quand même, n'est-ce pas? Il ne …ne voulait pas être fessé ou autre chose, hein?"

"En fait…" dit Harry, commençant à faire courir sa paume le long de la tension de Draco, la verge fuyante, qui avait laissée une petite tâche humide sur le devant de son pantalon, "…Je commence à suspecter le blond pourrait être ravi d'une bonne fessée."

Draco lui lança un regard noir. "Non, je ne pense pas qu'il le serait," dit il doucement, bien qu'il plia ses genoux et écarter ses jambes un peu plus largement, permettant à Harry de plus facilement le caresser à travers son pantalon.

"Hmmm," dit Harry, mais il n'appuya pas. Il commença à faire traîner sa main libre à l'intérieur des cuisses de Draco. "Bien, le jeune homme brun amena finalement le blond là où il voulait qu'il soit, à travers ses genoux avec son adorable petit cul saillant se dressant haut en l'air.»

Draco déglutit, sa bouche paraissant curieusement sèche soudainement.

"Ensuite?" chuchota Draco, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait arriver mais voulant entendre les mots invraisemblables des lèvres d'Harry.

"Le brun donna au blond une bonne claque, droit sur son derrière."

Draco fit un bruit enthousiaste au fond de sa gorge et poussa contre la main d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que le blond a fait ?"

"Il a fait un adorable petit bruit de glapissement," dit Harry, et avec sa main libre atteint et tordit les mamelons de Draco à travers sa chemise.

Draco glapit.

"Oui, un bruit comme celui là," dit Harry avec un fort amusement dans sa voix.

"Oh, la ferme Potter," Draco grogna.

Harry atteint l'autre mamelon, le serrant à travers la chemise de soie de Draco. Au même moment la main sur le pénis de Draco se resserra sur sa prise et commença à accélérer.

Draco gémit et s'affaissa contre les coussins du canapé, cédant au plaisir du toucher d'Harry.

"Alors…le blond a seulement eu une claque?" haleta-il.

"Bien sûr que non," dit Harry, secouant sa tête. "Tu te souviens à quel point le blond a été très, très méchant ?"

Draco gémit légèrement et acquiesça.

"Et bien, le brun trouvait que le blond mérité une bonne et forte fessée, alors bien évidemment, il n'allait pas donner au blond qu'un coup de tapette. Donc il le fessa encore et encore."

Draco rouspéta, bruyamment cette fois, ses hanches bougeant de leur propre volonté pour se pousser contre la main d'Harry.

"Combien de fois?" demanda Draco, devant tendre la voix.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Harry, coordonnant la vitesse des poussées de Draco avec sa main.

"Jusqu'à ce qu'il estime que le blond avait retenu la leçon."

"Ca a dû prendre beaucoup, beaucoup de temps," réussit à dire Draco, conscient qu'il était très proche de venir dans son pantalon. " Le blond avait l'air incorrigible."

"Oh, il l'était," approuva Harry. Sa main quitta le mamelon de Draco et glissa vers le bas de sa chemise, sur ses côtes, sa taille, et ensuite sur ses hanches. Il la glissa autour de la hanche de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'achemine entre le canapé et le derrière de Draco, s'agrippant à une fesse fermement. "Totalement incorrigible."

"Combien de temps a-t'il…a-t-il fessé le blond?" Les yeux de Draco étaient clos, son visage rougit, et il poussa un bruyant cri quand serra ses fesses vigoureusement. Il pouvait le voir entièrement dans son esprit; lui étaler en travers les genoux d'Harry, impuissant et vulnérable alors qu'Harry le corrigeait, la main d'Harry s'abattant en dures et nettes claques contre ses fesses.

"Le brun fessa le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il jure, avec des larmes dans ses yeux, qu'il ne ferait plus jamais d'autres commentaires grossiers sur les amis du brun," dit Harry, sa voix rauque et sa respiration irrégulière révélant à quel point il était excité. "Donc le brun le laissa finalement s'en aller. Mais que penses-tu qu'il s'est passé dès le lendemain?"

"Je ne…je ne sais pas…" gémit Draco, poussant fort, agonisant par ce dernier petit frottement dont il avait besoin.

Harry se pencha sur Draco, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de Draco. "Le blond parla avec insolence, et le brun a dû le fesser _encore_."

"_Encore_?" haleta Draco, l'esprit submergé par un brouillard de désir. "Mais…mais il…oh Harry…"

Et puis soudainement la main d'Harry se mit à bouger et Harry empoigna Draco par la ceinture et sous le bras. Et avant que Draco puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, Harry l'avait hissé par-dessus lui. Draco se trouvait étendu le visage caché à travers les genoux d'Harry, son sexe dur coincé entre sa masse corporelle et la cuisse d'Harry, et son derrière positionné en l'air de manière aguichante.

Draco eut juste assez de temps pour réaliser à quel point il était tombé bas et à quel point c'était foutrement chaud avant que la main d'Harry descende sur les fesses dans une dure et puissante tape.

Cette soudaine stimulation et le frottement sur son érection était tout ce qui comptait.

Draco vînt soudainement en un puissant orgasme, son corps secoué de spasmes et convulsant sur les genoux d'Harry. La félicité l'envahit soudainement, et il réalisa seulement vaguement qu'Harry l'avait fait venir dans son pantalon.

Aucun des garçons ne parla pendant un certain moment, alors que Draco s'apaisa et ensuite s'étalant en haletant sur les genoux d'Harry. Draco commença finalement à prendre conscience de la main d'Harry, qui calmait l'endroit du picotement qu'avait laissé sa claque sur les fesses de Draco avec le même soin qu'il avait montré plus tôt pour ses pieds.

"Bonne histoire," dit finalement Draco. Il était embarrassé de réaliser que sa voix était tremblante.

"Et bien tu voulais une histoire basée sur mes fantasmes," dit doucement Harry, laissant sa main bouger sur le dos de Draco. Il frictionna le dos de Draco, et Draco fondit sous la caresse, se délassant sur les genoux d'Harry.

"As-tu vraiment fantasmé à propos de … me _fesser_?" dit sèchement Draco, alors qu'il regardait le sol.

"A chaque fois que tu ouvrais la bouche," confessa Harry.

"Oh.", poursuivit Draco. "Donc…hum… assez souvent alors."

Harry renifla. Il souleva de sa main le dos de Draco et avec douceur soutenu le blond en le redressant sur ses genoux. Draco se blottit immédiatement plus près de lui, saisissant le pull d'Harry d'une main.

"Tu avais l'air extrêmement soumis," observa Harry, soulevant et lissant les cheveux de Draco tendrement.

Draco rougit vraiment. "Tu essayes d'être fessé," marmonna-t-il avec défiance. " Tu veux voir ce que ça fait sur ton côté mach."

Harry ria. "Je ne t'ai pas vraiment fessé, tu sais," dit-il, en embrassant les tempes de Draco. "Juste une bonne tape. Mais je pourrais…si tu veux toujours, hum… essayer ça …"

Draco avait les joues brûlantes et baissa sa tête vivement. "…peut-être," admit-il finalement. "Un jour."

"C'est d'accord alors," accepta Harry. "Mais cette nuit. Cette nuit tu as promis que je pourrais t'attacher au montant du lit avec des cravates de Gryffondor, te souviens-tu?"

"Merde," jura Draco. " J'espérais que tu aurais oublié ça."

Harry rit et embrassa encore Draco, cette fois sur la joue. "Pas une chance," dit-il. "Je peux te porter jusqu'à la chambre?"

Draco soupira dramatiquement. "Bien, Potter. Juste cette fois."

Et il supporta ça pendant qu'Harry le soulevait et le portait dans leur chambre. Et si Harry était plus affectueux et plus aux petits soins de Draco que d'habitude, ou si Draco était un peu plus attaché qu'en temps normal, aucun des garçons ne le mentionnait. Ils n'ont pas non plus parlé de la fessée, blaguant à la place sur le bondage, les pipes et tout ce qu'ils faisaient normalement.

Mais aucun n'oublia et le matin, Draco pouvait jurer qu'il sentait encore le moindre picotement à l'endroit où la main d'Harry l'avait frappée.

'''''''

'''

The End !!

J'ai bien cru que je ne finirais jamais cette maudite traduction ! Je ne sais pas comment font les traductrices de Paradise's reader qui ont beaucoup plus de boulot que moi ^^'

En même temps, sans le dictionnaire (ou dans une moindre mesure wordreference ^^) à portée de main la plupart du temps et avec les révisions du bac, ce n'est pas évident de la faire avancer ^^

A suivre la deuxième partie !


	2. Twice upon a fantasy

Titre : The fantasy trilogy

Auteur : Jennavere

Traductrice : Pomme-violette

Rating : M pour contenu explicite.

Personnages : Harry/Draco

Disclaimer : Cette histoire est basée sur des situations et des personnages créés par JK Rowling. L'histoire, quand à elle, appartient à l'auteur : Jennavere.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic et la séquelle suivante ont été écrites en Septembre 2005 pour le Challenge « Fesser le méchant garçon » de la communauté « domharry » que vous trouverez sur Live Journal. Donc, vous êtes prévenu pour le contenu qui suit (fessé et yaoi) !

Note de la traductrice : J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop d'erreur et que cette histoire vous plaira ^^

Merci à Caro06 ( réponse dans mon profil ), Loryah, Siou et LiaJade pour leur review et à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris ou en alerte sans laisser de mots ^^

Résumé de l'histoire : Harry avait un fantasme. Draco a du mal à tenir sa langue.

**Chapitre 2**** : Twice upon a fantaisy** .

_"Si tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose de gentil, alors ne dis rien du tout." C'était un bon conseil que Draco aurait dû appliquer._

''''''''

Draco Malfoy était assis sur le large canapé du salon de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry, une copie de Bénéfices des potions à la main. Il était supposé être en train d'étudier les nouveaux avancements dans le monde des Potions. A la place, il était allongé sur le canapé, l'estomac s'agitant nerveusement.

Cela faisait exactement six jours, treize heures et sept minutes que Draco Malfoy avait été sur ce canapé, allongé sur le dos pendant qu'Harry le branlait dans une version extrêmement _cochonne _de l'un de ses plus surprenant fantasme.

Bien que vraiment, médita Draco, ce fantasme n'était pas tellement une surprise.

Draco était conscient qu'il avait un léger problème pour contrôler sa langue acerbe Harry, et il s'avait que ça rendait fou ce dernier.

Il ne devrait, après tout, pas être choqué de constater qu'à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Harry fantasmait sur le fait de l'allonger sur ses genoux et de lui administrer une fessée bruyante.

Ce qu'il était choqué de constater était à quel point il avait lui-même trouvé le scénario sexy. Choqué … et un peu embarrassé. D'accord, très embarrassé. Mortifié, en fait. Draco n'arrivait pas à croire que l'histoire l'avait fait venir dans son pantalon.

_Ca devait être par hasard,_ résonna-t-il. _C'était juste la voix sexy d'Harry et sa main me caressant, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la pensée d'Harry me fessant_.

Son estomac se retourna promptement, et son pantalon devint soudainement un peu plus serré. Ce qui ne servit qu'à agacer d'avantage Draco.

_Je ne suis pas excité à l'idée d'avoir une fessée d'Harry !_ Gronda Draco à lui-même. _J'aime peut-être les derrières mais je ne suis pas un de ces refoulés qui aiment avoir leurs fesses fessées !_

Ni lui ni Harry n'avaient vraiment mentionnés l'incident de la fessée depuis la nuit dernière. Harry, dans sa courtoisie, Gryffondor oblige, n'allait pas insister sur le problème, et Draco…et bien Draco n'allait pas avouer avoir apprécier l'expérience, donc il n'allait manifestement pas dire un mot.

Mais l'incident avait eu lieu entre eux et des fois, Draco était certain qu'Harry était en train d'y penser alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur Draco.

La pensée n'avait jamais manquer de faire rougir les joues de Draco, mais il s'était convaincu qu'il ne voulait pas une fessée. Et depuis que Draco connaissait Harry ne l'aurait jamais mise en œuvre sans l'approbation de Draco, ce qui avait finit par arriver.

"Fais chier, enculé, saloperie de merde!"

Draco cligna des yeux alors qu'un torrent de jurons venus de leur chambre coupa court à ses songeries.

"Quel est le problème, Harry?" dit-il à l'intention de son petit ami.

"Je n'arrive pas à lisser mes stupides cheveux! Hermione m'a juré que la potion Lissenplis fonctionnait mieux mais ça n'a pas fait la moindre putain de différence!"

Draco sourit en retour. "Rien à part une tête rasée ne marcherait pour les aplatir. _Et tu ne te raseras pas la tête_" ajouta-il vigoureusement, avant de donner des idées bizarres à Harry.

Quelques instants plus tard Harry fit irruption dans le salon. Draco prit un moment pour apprécier la vue. L'ancien avorton décharné s'était épanouit en un beau jeune homme qui avait une demi tête de plus que Draco lui-même et avait vraiment un incroyable derrière. Ses cheveux étaient restés, comme toujours, les mêmes porcs-épics désordonnés et il refusait de changer ses lunettes pour des lentilles ( bien qu'il portait la belle monture de designer que Draco avait choisit pour lui). Pourtant, même dans la robe de soirée qu'il portait, les cheveux d'Harry et ses lunettes lui plaisaient, et Draco penserait toujours que -

Attendez.

_Robe de soirée?_

"Harry, tu es tout habillé", dit Draco suspicieusement.

Les joues d'Harry rougirent légèrement. "Oui, je sais."

"_Pourquoi_ es tu tout habillé? Où vas-tu pour être aussi élégant ?"

"Um…" Harry avait l'air vaguement coupable. "Je vais au dîner d'Hermione pour la collecte de fond de la S.A.L.E. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?"

"Non," dit ostensiblement Draco, reposant son magasine. "Je me serais souvenu si tu m'avais dit que nous allions à un dîner formel. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne me l'as pas rappelé ! Est ce que tu réalises que j'ai besoin de fixer mes cheveux, choisir une robe, trouver mes accessoires - "

"Et bien, en fait"Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Tunevienspasavecmoi," laissa-t-il échapper.

"_Je te demande pardon_?"

Harry grimaça. "Tu …ne viens pas. Désolé," s'excusa-t-il, pendant qu'il examinait son reflet dans le miroir au dessus de la cheminée et essayait en vain de lisser ses cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?" explosa Draco. "Le stupide dîner pour la sale de Granger est un événement énorme ! Elle le prépare depuis des mois. _Tout le monde _va y aller bordel, et maintenant tu es en train de me dire que c'Est-ce soir et que je ne viens pas?!"

"Ce n'est pas la _sale_," dit faiblement Harry. "C'est la S.A.L.E."

"Oh la ferme! Comment peux-tu aller à l'une de ces soirées mondaines et ne pas prendre ton petit ami?" Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent suspicieusement."Attends. Si tu ne me prends pas, qui _vas_-tu emmener?"

Les joues d'Harry rougirent d'avantage. "Ginishweashilish," murmura-t il inconfortablement.

"Potter," gronda férocement Draco. "Je _sais_ que tu n'es pas en train de penser à emmener Ginny au dîner de ce soir à ma place."

"On est juste amis!" protesta Harry, ce qui n'était pas du tout le _bien sûr que non, je n'aurais jamais pris quelqu'un d'autre que toi de toute façon _que Draco voulait entendre.

"Tu me passeras sur le corps avant d'aller à une soirée avec la rousse mangeuse d'homme qu'est ton ex," dit fermement Draco alors qu'il se levait du canapé. "Donne moi juste un moment pour me changer et j'irai avec toi."

"Draco, tu _ne peux pas_. Tu n'es pas autorisé à venir ce soir."

"Pourquoi pas?" dit Draco, offensé.

Harry soupira. "Tu te souviens la semaine dernière ? Quand je t'ai emmené au dîner chez les Weasley et que tu as insulté jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux ?"

"Oui," dit prudemment Draco. "Après tout, il y a un nombre ridicule de personnes à insulter."

Harry lui lança un regard exaspéré. "Et bien, je t'ai dit cette nuit-là que je ne t'emmènerais pas la prochaine fois que je sortais avec mes amis."

"Mais tu ne le pensais pas!"

Harry avait l'air insulté. "Si je le pensais."

"Non tu ne le pensais pas," insista Draco. " Tu l'as toujours dit mais en fait tu ne l'as jamais fait."

"Et bien cette fois je suis sérieux," dit Harry, essayant évidement d'avoir l'air sévère. "Ecoute, Draco, je suis désolé de dire ça, mais tu as vraiment été trop loin cette fois. Et ce soir est la soirée spéciale d'Hermione. Elle a travaillé dur depuis notre quatrième année à Poudlard, et je ne vais pas t'emmener et te laisser la gâcher pour elle."

Draco s'effondra sur le canapé. "Conneries," di-il morosement. Puis il se ragaillardit. "Attends, si je promets que _cette_ fois je serai si charmant que tu ne me reconnaîtras pas ! Je serai un modèle de courtoisie et de civilité et -"

"Non."

"Qu'est-ce que tu entends par non?"

"J'ai dit non, Draco. Nous faisons ça à chaque fois. Tu promets _toujours_ que tu te comporteras bien et tu ne le fais pas. Je ne t'emmène pas, j'emmène Ginny. Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça que ça doit être."

"Non Harry, attends," dit désespérément Draco, se relevant. "Cette fois sera différente. Je _promets_ que je peux -"

"NON."

"Mais _Harry_ -"

"NON, je ne t'emmènes pas et c'est définitif," dit fermement Harry, en se détournant. "Et je ne vais pas te regarder. De cette façon je ne verrais pas cette petite mine triste que tu fais quand tu essayes de parvenir à tes fins."

_Merde_. Cette expression était l'atout de Draco quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose d'Harry. Mais Draco n'abandonnerait pas, pas par un grand coup. Un vrai Serpentard a toujours une multitude de façons d'obtenir ce qu'il veut, et dans un moment d'inspiration Draco sus le moyen de faire céder Harry.

Il s'approcha derrière Harry et doucement laissa courir ses mains sur le dos d'Harry, debout sur la pointe des pieds alors il pouvait chuchoter à l'oreille d'Harry.

"Emmène moi à la fête. Je jure que je serais correct," chuchota-t-il de sa voix la plus attirante et séduisante. "Et si je suis mauvais cette nuit, je te laisserais faire cette chose dont nous avons parler la semaine dernière."

Harry s'immobilisa. Doucement il se rendit dans les bras de Draco donc ils se faisaient à face, les bras de Draco s'enroulant autour du cou d'Harry et ceux d'Harry entourant la taille de Draco.

"Vraiment?" demanda Harry. "Mais je pensais que tu refusais de porter ça à moins que nous l'ayons fait sur mesure à ta taille."

"Non, pas _ça_. L'_autre _chose," dit de manière significative Draco, pressant son corps entier séduisant plus proche contre celui d'Harry.

Harry fronça ses sourcils. "Oooh," dit-il finalement, ses yeux s'éclairant. "Mais ça ne prendrait pas une semaine pour que l'un d'eux arrive par hibou?"

"Non, pas celui là non plus," claqua Draco. "L'autre, _autre _chose."

Et juste pour rendre ça absolument clair, il se baissa et se saisit le poigné d'Harry. Draco souleva la main à quelques centimètres du bas de son dos et ensuite l'abattit légèrement sur ses propres fesses.

La manière dont les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand et ensuite se foncèrent indiqua à Draco qu'Harry avait finalement trouvé.

"Oui,"dit Draco d'une voix grasse. "_Ca_."

_Qu'est-ce que tu branles putain_? Son sub-conscient lui criait. _Tu vas laisser Harry te fesser?_

_J'ai tout sous contrôle_, Draco bouillonna en retour. _C'est juste un stratagème pour qu'Harry m'emmène à la soirée. Personne ne va être fessé en fait!_

Les yeux d'Harry étaient restés grands ouverts et incrédules. "Si tu es méchant ce soir, tu me laisseras te fesser?" clarifia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Une étincelle explosa dans la colonne vertébrale de Draco à ces mots, mais il acquiesça seulement. "Ce serait le moins que je mérite, tu ne penses pas ?dit-il espiègle ment, ignorant la voix intérieure qui insistait sur le fait que ce soit une mauvaise idée.

"Sur mes genoux? Sur tes fesses nues ?" Harry ponctua cette question en plaçant sa seconde main sur le derrière de Draco et en le serrant légèrement.

Une frisson un peu plus puissant traversa le corps de Draco.

"Oui," affirma Draco, forçant sa voix à être normale. "Je serai un modèle de politesse ou tu vivras un de tes fantasmes. Tu gagnes dans tous les cas."

Harry était en train de faiblir, Draco pouvait le dire.

"Tu vas vraiment bien te comporter, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Harry, la voix suppliante.

"Bien sûr," assura Draco. "Crois moi, je ne veux pas à vrai dire être couché sur tes genoux avec mes fesses nues à l'air pendant que tu me fesses comme un vilain petit garçon."

A la manière dont Harry retint son souffle et ensuite avec le soudain resserrement des mains d'Harry sur ses fesses, Draco sût qu'il avait gagné.

" Je vais faire un saut dans la chambre et me changer alors, n'est-ce pas?" dit Draco, faussement modeste.

A la joie de Draco, Harry acquiesça. "Mais tu seras gentil ce soir, d'accord?" ajouta désespéramment Harry.

"Harry, amour, tu n'as absolument rien à craindre," roucoula Draco de sa voix la plus rassurante.

Et alors qu'il se précipitait dans la chambre, Draco sourit satisfait de lui même. Harry était comme un jeu d'enfant. Bien sûr, Draco avait vraiment prévu de tenir sa langue. Au moins un peu plus que d'habitude. Peut-être. Eventuellement. S'il se sent d'humeur.

Oh, de qui se moquai-il? Draco n'allait pas prendre la peine de fermer sa bouche du tout. Parce que vraiment, qu'importe ce qu'il dise, Draco ne pouvait simplement pas imaginer qu'Harry mettrait à exécution la fessée.

_Stupide Harry_, pensa amoureusement Draco alors qu'il sortait du placard sa robe favorite. _Je suis le seul qui n'ait rien à craindre_.

''''''

Exactement deux heures et seize minutes plus tard, Harry éclata de colère en sortant de la cheminée de son appartement. Un Draco obstiné transplana directement derrière lui

"Tu," dit Harry de manière significative, alors qu'il retirait sa robe et la lançait en direction du canapé, "as de sacrés ennuis."

Draco regarda Harry innocemment. "Mais Harry, ce n'était pas de ma faute," protesta-t-il.

"Oh vraiment?" dit Harry. En dessous de sa tenue habillée il portait une tenue typique moldue, avec une chemise de soirée, un pantalon et une cravate. Il commença à tirer sa cravate d'un coup sec pour la détacher. "Dis moi alors, quelle partie de '_Weasley, avoir des relations sexuelles avec une sang de bourbe t'a embrouillé l'esprit ou tu étais tellement pauvre étant enfant que tu ne pouvais pas t'offrir la vision des couleurs'_ n'était pas ta faute?"

"Um…la partie où Ron Weasley portait une robe orange vif avec ses cheveux roux?"

Harry jeta à Draco un regard incrédule et se mit à déboutonner quelques boutons de sa chemise.

"De gros ennuis," informa-t-il à Draco. "_Immenses_ ennuis. Tu vas être un petit garçon très désolé quand je me mettrais à exécution."

Draco prit une brusque respiration. Il avait la nette impression que ces mots n'étaient pas destinés à l'exciter.

"Peut être que je suis déjà un petit garçon désolé" répliqua Draco, essayant désespérément d'ignorer la chaleur qui commençait à s'accumuler dans son aine.

Harry hésita. "L'es-tu?" lui demanda-t-il de manière provocante.

"Non, pas vraiment," confessa Draco, le soupçon d'un sourire aux lèvres. "Weasley avait l'air affreux."

Harry roula des yeux, et ensuite il a sorti sa baguette. "_Accio_ chaise," invoqua-t-il. L'une des chaises de la cuisine, grande, couverte de coussins et sans accoudoirs, traversa les airs et s'arrêta au milieu de la salle à manger.

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent jusqu'à obtenir la taille d'une assiette.

"Harry?" interrogea-t-il, se sentant légèrement nerveux pour la première fois de la soirée. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Harry roula les manches de sa chemise. "Que _penses _tu que je fasse ?" répliqua-t-il en retour.

"Redécoration?" demanda avec espoir Draco.

"Oh, n'espère pas ça," dit Harry de façon significative. Il s'assit sur la chaise et tapota son genou dans l'expectative.

Draco le regarda, étourdi. "Que…tu…tu ne vas pas…pas…"

" Tu m'as promis, Draco. Tu m'as promis de bien te comporter et tu as brisé ta promesse. Cette punition était _ton_ idée."

"Et bien…et bien oui mais -"

"Mais quoi? En fait tu ne pensais pas que je mettrais ma menace à exécution? Que ton petit ami était trop soumis pour en fait te donner la fessée que tu mérites?" demanda facétieusement Harry.

Draco parut gêné. "Um…"

La mâchoire d'Harry se laissa tomber. "Oh mon Dieu. Tu le pensais. Tu le pensais vraiment." Il lança un regard furieux à Draco. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu pensais que je n'allais pas te fesser. Tu penses que je suis une telle crème ?"

"Maintenant Harry, tu prends ça par le mauvais côté," dit de manière condescendante. "Je ne pense pas que tu sois une crème mais disons plutôt, juste très, très doux. C'est une des choses que j'aime tellement à propos de toi." Draco ponctua ceci d'un sourire éclatant, celui qui faisait habituellement Harry se jeter à ses pieds. "Donc je suis sûre que tu peux voir pourquoi j'ai difficilement cru que tu mettrais à exécution n'importe quel type de punition."

"Tu sais, c'est bien de savoir qu'après tous ces mois je peux encore te surprendre," dit catégoriquement Harry. Et avec ça il atteignit et attrapa le poigné de Draco. Un bruit tranchant et inattendu s'échappa de Draco dans un moment d'inattention, et il trébucha en avant -

Seulement pour atterrir sur son ventre, au dessus des genoux d'Harry.

"Harry!" couina Draco, choqué par la tournure des événements.

"N'essayes pas de jouer au innocent maintenant, Draco. Tu as été absolument exécrable avec mes amis depuis des mois," gronda Harry, pendant qu'il maintenait Draco dans cette position.

"Honnêtement, j'aurais dû te donner une bonne fessée depuis longtemps."

Draco ferma des yeux d'horreur alors qu'il réalisait que sa queue se gonflait aux mots et gestes d'Harry.

_Arrête ça_, commanda-t-il à sa queue. _Arrête ça. Ca. Ca ne m'excite pas ! Je ne suis pas de ceux qui aiment être fessé_ !

Il commença à lutter, essayant de descendre des genoux d'Harry avant que ce dernier ne puisse découvrir quelle sorte d'effet il avait sur Draco. Sa raclée provoqua le frôlement de son corps contre l'érection d'Harry, qui se pressait avec insistance contre la hanche de Draco.

Harry aspira brièvement. "Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ça," alerta-t-il, serrant Draco plus fermement sur ses genoux.

"Ou bien quoi? Tu vas me _fesser_?" demanda snobement Draco.

En réponse, Harry atteint et s'accrocha à la bordure de la robe de Draco. Dans une rapide secousse il la tira de la taille de Draco.

"Belle vision que nous avons là," dit-il sèchement, passant une main sur le derrière entièrement nu de Draco. "Mr. L'élite de Sang Pur a décidé d'aller à la soirée en sorcier, n'est-ce pas?"

"Seuls les barbares portent des vêtements moldus en dessous de leur robe de sorcier," dit Draco avec arrogance, en se déhanchant et en se tortillant sous le toucher d'Harry.

"Moldu ou non, je pensais qu'un Serpentard se serait préparé pour ça, et aurait porté 3 pantalons sous sa robe ce soir" dit Harry, tout en continuant de tracer des cercles sur les fesses de Draco.

"Et bien, je n'avais pas exactement prévu d'avoir une fessée ce soir," marmonna mutinement Draco, en pliant ses jambes un peu.

"Même après que nous ayons passé ce marché? Oh attends, c'est _vrai_," dit Harry, en tapotant le derrière de Draco. "Tu pensais que j'étais trop soumis pour mettre à exécution ta punition."

Draco tendit son cou pour lancer un regard aussi furieux qu'il le pouvait à Harry. "Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais soumis," grogna-t-il. "Mais tu sais quoi? Tu l'es ! Tu m'es complètement soumis et me manges dans la main. Tu pourrais aussi bien porter un signe qui proclame que tu es la _Putain de Draco._ Tu es tellement captivé et séduit par moi que tu adores chaque mot que je prononce, et c'est seulement ton écœurante et déplacée morale de Gryffondor qui te donne les couilles de presque envisager me fesser maintenant !"

"Draco amour," dit patiemment Harry, " Essayes-tu de faire en sorte que je te fesse _plus_?"

"Va te faire foutre," gronda Draco, renouvelant sa lutte pour se libérer de la prise d'Harry. " Ce n'est pas comme si je _voulais _être fessé, stupide poigné!"

Harry fit une pose. "Tu ne veux pas être fessé."

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une pure déclaration d'incrédulité.

"C'est vrai," dit Draco de façon provocatrice, se tortillant et luttant, en essayant désespérément d'ignorer le plaisir que ses mouvements créaient alors que sa rigidité se frottait contre la cuisse d'Harry.

"Alors cette érection qui est actuellement en train de se percer dans ma jambe est là parce que tu ne veux _pas_ être fessé?"

Draco devint écarlate. "C'est…c'est…et bien je suis sûr que je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est là, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi me fessant ! Et tu es l'un de ceux qui peuvent en parler, cette raideur que tu as est probablement visible depuis le pays de Galles !"

"Merci," dit Harry en fanfaronnant. "C'est _très_ gentil."

"Oh la ferme," répliqua sèchement Draco. "Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça! Je voulais dire que tu es un sacré pervers qui fesse son pauvre et sans défense petit ami."

"Je le fais certainement," roucoula Harry avec un amusement évident. "Mais vraiment amour, on peut difficilement appeler quelqu'un armé d'une langue aussi tranchante que la tienne de _sans défense_."

"Si tu peux," argumenta Draco. "Je suis coincé sur tes genoux comme un petit garçon impertinent sur le point d'avoir le derrière fessé !"

"De une, c'est une fessée très méritée qui a été légèrement trop longue à venir. Et deuxièmement, tu peux juste t'excuser. Tu sais que tu es le seul à avoir le pouvoir d'arrêter ça."

Le regard furieux de Draco se décupla alors que son visage rougissait encore plus, devenant rouge.

Parce que même si les mots d'Harry pouvaient sembler anodin aux non-initiés, Draco comprenait le double sens de la phrase d'Harry. _Tu es le seul qui a le pouvoir d'arrêter ça_. Harry parlait de leur signal d'urgence** (1), **promettant à nouveau de le respecter et rappelant à Draco que si le blond le veut, il pourra mettre complètement fin au scénario à tout moment avec la simple énonciation de l'expression _Earl Grey._

Draco avait apprécié cela sur le coup, alors qu'Harry était réellement en colère à propos de ce que Draco avait dit à Ron, il assurait à Draco que si celui-ci le voulait vraiment, il pouvait tout arrêter en un instant. Dans un sens, ça faisait sentir Draco en sûr et en sécurité, et aussi dégoûtant que cela puisse sonner, protégé.

Mais cela le faisait aussi chier. Parce que bon sang, il avait le moyen d'arrêter Harry et par l'enfer il n'y avait pas moyen de l'utiliser, pas avec son érection à rude épreuve contre la cuisse d'Harry et son corps entier tendu avec le souffle saccadé d'anticipation. En n'utilisant pas cette expression, il était bon pour admettre qu'il _voulait_ qu'Harry le fesse.

"Je te hais, Potter," gronda-t-il finalement alors qu'il regardait le sol, complètement mortifié.

"Je sais, bébé," dit doucement Harry, levant sa main du derrière de Draco. Draco commença frénétiquement à se rebiffer et se débattre, essayant de se libérer des genoux d'Harry, et ensuite -

_Smack!_

"_Potter_!" couina Draco, pendant que la paume ouverte d'Harry s'abattit soudainement sur ses fesses non protégées. Une sensation piquante, loin de la douleur, émana de l'endroit qu'Harry avait giflé.

"Putain de merde," jura-t-il, tentant encore de se retourner et lancer unn regard furieux à Harry. "Tu pourrais au moins m'avertir avant que tu -"

_Smack!_

Draco glapit.

"M'as-tu prévenu avant d'insulter mes amis?"

"_M'as-tu prévenu avant d'insulter mes amis_," répéta Draco d'une voix moqueuse et haut perchée. "Quelle question stupide. Honnêtement, pourquoi aurais-je - yeow!" il poussa un cri rauque, alors que la main d'Harry s'abattait significativement plus fort qu'auparavant. "Celle là blesse!"

"C'Est-ce qu'elle est censé faire," claqua Harry. "Et si tu ne - _smack _- commence pas à apprendre - _smack_ - à tenir ta langue - _smack_ - alors tu va avoir - _smack_ - beaucoup - _smack_ - plus de fessées."

La lutte momentanément oubliée, Draco s'entendit gémir. Pas à cause de la douleur, chaque fessée picotait un peu mais d'une très bonne manière, une manière qui en fait faisait pulser l'érection de Draco. Non, c'était la pensée d'Harry le fessant à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche … d'Harry prenant en charge la punition pour le mauvais comportement de Draco.

La main d'harry liée à ses fesses, et Draco gémit encore. Ses hanches commencèrent à s'élancer de leur propre accord, son érection recherchant le contact contre la matière légère du pantalon d'Harry. Harry recommença à corriger Draco, ponctuant ses mots avec un tourbillon de fessées dures et brusques qui laissa Draco hors d'haleine.

"Tu vas arrêter d'être rude avec mes amis. C'est puéril et j'en ai marre d'expliquer pourquoi mon petit ami agît comme un enfant gâté."

"Mais… mais je …"

"Et plus d'insultes aux Weasley pour être pauvres. Je me fiche de combien d'argent _tu _as, harceler les autres pour ne pas avoir d'argent est inacceptable."

"Bien…peut-être je…"

"Et si le mot Sang de Bourbe franchit encore tes lèvres, je te renverserais si vite sur mes genoux que ta tête tournera. Est-ce que tu comprends ? "

"Oui, oui I - _oh_!" Draco haleta, alors qu'Harry lui délivrait une claque cuisant sur le dessous de ses fesses, là où son derrière était relié à ses jambes. Cela a poussé le sexe fuyant de Draco à se frotter encore plus fort contre Harry, faisant à son tour gémir vigoureusement Draco.

"Harry _s'il te plaît_," il demanda, pas exactement sûr de ce qu'il était en train de mendier. Chaque tape envoyait une vibration de plaisir droit sur son aine, et c'était trop et pas assez en même temps.

"S'il te plaît quoi, Draco?" demanda Harry, implacable. Il redonna une tape sur le derrière de Draco. "Es-tu prêt à t'excuser?"

Les larmes commencèrent à jaillir des yeux de Draco. "Je…Je suis…"

Harry lui donna une autre fessée forte au même endroit, et ça fut fait pour Draco.

"Je suis désolé!" explosa-t-il, pendant que des larmes chaudes brûlaient ses yeux. "Harry, I ne…je promets… je ne dirais plus jamais rien à tes amis… je promets …_Harry_…" Il tremblait et balbutiait, incapable de former une phrase cohérente, ses yeux remplis de larmes menaçaient de se répandre sur ses joues.

La fessée s'arrêta immédiatement. Des mains douces et une voix apaisante le calmèrent. "Shh, c'est bon, c'est bon…" Harry parlait d'un ton bas et réconfortant, en frottant tendrement son dos et ses fesses endolories. "C'est tout ce que je voulais … une excuse…"

Draco renifla piteusement, et prit une tremblante et chancelante respiration, combattant encore désespérément ses larmes. Il réalisa soudainement qu'Harry ne le maintenait plus à terre, et il s'échappa sur les genoux d'Harry aussi vite qu'il le pût, se réfugiant sur le sol près du canapé à deux pieds.

Harry sauta sur le sol après lui, un air effrayé sur le visage et ses yeux verts s'agrandissant avec inquiétude. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?" il demanda anxieusement, rampant vers Draco. "Oh Seigneur…est-ce que je…est-ce que je t'ai vraiment blessé?"

Draco secoua sa tête, rougissant sauvagement, les yeux chauds et humides. Et ensuite il courra droit sur le canapé, se retourna et mit ses mains sur les coussins. Il se hissa sur ses genoux et regarda par-dessus son épaule Harry.

"Harry, Harry," demanda-t-il. "_S'il te plaît_."

Derrière lui, il entendit Harry se rapprocher, et en quelques secondes Draco fût gratifié en ayant un fort et chaud corps moulé contre le sien. La poitrine d'Harry pressait fermement son dos, les mains d'Harry sur les coussins du canapé à côté du sien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi," Harry chuchota, en baisant la nuque de Draco. "Je ferais n'importe quoi, dis moi juste ce que tu veux."

Draco frissonna, bordé fermement entre le corps d'Harry et le bord du canapé. "Tout ce que tu veux," il lâcha. "Tu t'en charges."

Il entendit Harry prendre une rapide respiration. "Mais -"

"S'il te plaît Harry?"

Draco sentit Harry acquiescer et tourner sa tête, passant une main dans les cheveux de Draco pour lui tourner la tête de telle façon qu'il puisse presser leurs lèvres ensemble dans un baiser possessif. Sa main se déplaça sur tout le corps de Draco pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, en pinçant ses tétons à travers le tissu de sa robe.

Harry se retira. "Les genoux mis à part," il chuchota d'une voix enrouée, alors même qu'il levait le dessous de la robe de Draco qui était retombée à sa place autour de Draco. Draco écarta docilement ses fesses et sentit les mains d'Harry sur ses hanches nues.

L'air frais le caressa et il réalisa qu'Harry avait encore une fois retroussé sa robe et mis à nu ses fesses. Mais cette fois, les mains d'Harry était douce et apaisante pendant qu'elles le caressaient, prudemment positionnées, et le masser.

Et ensuite Draco poussa des cris alors que la langue d'Harry glissait entre les fesses de son derrière, sur lui, autour de lui et finalement à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Alors qu'Harry commençait à pénétrer Draco avec sa langue, une larme s'échappa d'un œil de Draco et roula sur sa joue.

"Plus, n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît," Draco implora, la voix se brisant doucement sur le dernier mot.

Harry échangea bientôt sa langue pour des doigts lubrifiés, poussant deux d'entre eux à l'intérieur du corps de Draco. Pendant qu'il les faisait tournés et les écartait, en prenant soin d'effleurer de manière répétée la prostate de Draco, Harry fit traîner sa langue sur les joues roses des fesses de Draco. Un refroidissement de l'air suivit la voie humide laissée par Harry, créant un délicieux contraste contre la peau brûlante de Draco.

Les sensations étaient complètement irrésistibles, et les larmes que Draco combattait commencèrent à ruisseler sur ses joues. Il enfouit sa tête dans le canapé et prit de fragiles et tremblantes respirations pendant qu'Harry le léchait, l'embrassait, le touchait, lui donner du plaisir. Après ce qui parait des heures, Harry retira ses doigts, les remplaçant par la tête épaisse de son sexe.

Draco gémit avec gratitude à l'invasion familière, tous les nerfs de son corps s'embrasant. Harry s'enfonça dans lui doucement et prudemment, laissant ressentir à Draco sa progression pendant qu'il s'enfouissait à l'intérieur du corps du blond. Draco gémit et souleva ses fesses, essayant de prendre Harry plus profondément.

Il entendit Harry jurer derrière lui, essayant probablement de se forcer à ne pas venir. Il sentit Harry tâtonner sa robe, ensuite Harry parvint à passer dessous pour saisir le sexe tendu de Draco et il commença à le masturber de manière coordonnée avec ses poussées.

Draco s'écria bruyamment et ensuite son corps explosa dans l'un des plus puissant orgasme de sa vie. Il s'effondra sur le canapé, entendant au loin Harry crier son nom.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry s'écroula sur Draco, aplatissant sa joue contre le canapé, et ensuite ils s'allongèrent ensemble, tous deux haletant. Draco enfouit sa tête dans son avant bras, se sentant nu, vulnérable et curieusement timide.

"Draco?" dit doucement Harry, en embrassant ses cheveux. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Draco ne répondit pas, il enfouit simplement plus sa tête entre ses bras, comme s'il pouvait se cacher d'Harry.

"Draco?" Harry demanda, avec plus de préoccupation. Il frotta son nez contre la tempe de Draco où une partie de peau était visible. Draco répondit en tournant sa tête.

"Draco!" Harry dit, ayant l'air parfaitement bouleversé maintenant. Il commença à tirer sur les bras de Draco, essayant de l'éloigner de son visage. "Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Es-tu blessé? Es-tu effrayé? Oh mon Dieu, es-tu en train de _pleurer_?"

Harry paraissait totalement horrifié. "Je t'ai fait pleurer. Oh, je suis horrible. Draco amour, je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te fesser si fort. S'il te plaît amour, je suis désolé, s'il te plaît, laisse moi juste m'excuser et soigner ça, okay bébé? S'il te plaît? Je ne dirais ou ne ferais _rien_ la prochaine fois que tu insultes mes amis, je le promets. Oh Draco, je suis désolé."

Draco grommela quelque chose d'un ton renfrogné dans ses bras.

"Comment?"

Draco leva la tête de quelques centimètres, ne voulant pas quittait la sécurité de ses bras. "J'ai dit, tu n'es pas supposé m'appeler bébé."

Il y eut un silence. Ensuite Harry s'affala contre Draco. " Alors tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il non sans hésitation, ayant l'air extrêmement soulagé.

Draco acquiesça dans ses bras. "J'ai un signal de sécurité," il dit, d'une manière rassurante.

"Et bien, je sais mais… j'étais vraiment inquiet," Harry confessa. " Est-ce que je peux … hum … te serrer dans mes bras?"

Harry paraissait aussi incertain que le sentait Draco, et Draco voulut soudainement rien de plus que se blottir dans les bras d'Harry. Il rampa jusqu'aux genoux d'Harry et s'installa de manière confortable, s'enfouissant contre Harry et cachant son visage contre la poitrine d'Harry. Harry serra ses bras plus fermement autour de Draco, mitraillant sa tête de baiser. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer," il dit, un peu honteux.

Draco secoua sa tête contre Harry. "Ne le sois pas. C'était bien."

"Bien?" Harry demanda sceptiquement. "De pleurer?"

Draco leva ses mains pour couvrir son visage une nouvelle fois.

"Yeah," il murmura."Assez bien, en fait."

Harry retira ses mains. "Pourquoi es-tu en train de te cacher de moi?"

"… Je suis embarrassé."

Harry le resserra un peu plus avec un bras. "Pourquoi?" il demanda, l'air véritablement curieux. "Parce que tu as côté soumis non révélé avant qui apparaît lorsque tu es fessé?"

Draco rougit. "La ferme," marmonna-t-il désespérément, en sachant que même les extrémités de ses oreilles étaient rouges. "Je n'en ai pas."

Harry leva doucement l'une des mains de Draco de son visage. "Ne sois pas embarrassé," dit-il sérieusement, en embrassant la tempe de Draco. "J'aime ça."

Draco détourna le regard. "Bien sûr que tu aimes ça," dit-il hargneusement, manquant cependant d'un peu de son mordant habituel. "Tu es un Gryffondor macho avec un complexe de héros; tu as probablement une érection rien qu'en m'imaginant vulnérable."

Il y eut un silence.

Draco se retourna et regarda longuement Harry. Maintenant Harry était celui qui rougissait furieusement.

"Et si on n'en parle pas?" dit-il, mortifié. "Je ne dirais rien à propos de ton côté soumis et tu ne dis rien à propos…tu sais…moi."

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent. Sa curiosité à propos d'éventuelles perversions d'Harry lutta contre son propre désir d'arrêter de parler des siennes. Finalement, l'auto préservation gagna et il acquiesça.

Harry eut l'air soulagé. "Donc…tu vas bien?" il demanda, en caressant les cheveux ébouriffés de Draco. "Je sais que tu as dit que c'était bien mais..."

Draco se tortilla un peu sur les genoux d'Harry. "Je préférerais probablement être allongé sur mon estomac au lieu d'être assis sur mes fesses," confessa-t-il.

Harry berça Draco. "Pauvre bé - uh, chose," corrigea-t-il rapidement. "Veux-tu que je soigne ça?"

Draco rougit. "…non," il grommela finalement timidement.

Harry parut surpris, mais en accord avec leur contrat il n'insista pas sur le problème. A la place, il se blottit affectueusement contre Draco.

"Si je te montais et te mettais au lit," suggéra-t-il, en embrassant sa joue. "

Et ensuite demain je te ferais ton petit déjeuner préféré et je t'emmènerais quelque part de joli, et je te chouchouterais et te dorloterais toute la journée?"

Draco était intrigué. "Juste chouchouter et dorloter?"

"Et roucouler, être aux petits soins et faire d'autres choses," Harry ajouta solennellement.

Draco appréciait le son de ceci. Il se demanda juste combien de jours de traitement royal il pouvait exploiter pour une bonne fessée.

Alors qu'ils se relevaient doucement, Harry continua de maintenir Draco proche de lui, Draco lui jeta un regard calculateur.

"Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu as dit plus tôt?"

Harry avait l'air confus. "Quelle chose?"

"Que tu ne dirais ou ne ferais _rien _la prochaine fois que j'insulterais tes amis?"

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit. Puis se ferma. Puis se rouvrit. Puis se referma.

"Je…" Il sembla déconcerté.

"Et bien?" Draco demanda, souriant doucement. "Je sais que tu étais sous un malentendu à ce moment, mais tu as dit que tu ne le ferais pas."

"Er…"

"Et j'ai _des tas _de bonnes choses que je voudrais dire à Weasley la prochaine fois que je le verrais," Draco ajouta vivement.

Harry lança à Draco un regard d'avertissement. "Et bien, Draco," il dit d'une voix basse. "Pourquoi n'essayes tu pas et voir ce qui va se passer?"

Un petit frisson passa à travers Draco, faisant redresser sa colonne vertébrale.

"Tu sais," dit-il, de sa voix la plus normale qu'il put, "je le ferais peut-être."

'''''''

(1) en anglais Safe word est une mesure de précaution utilisée par les personnes entrant dans une relation sado-masochiste ainsi comme on attend du partenaire passif qu'il crie et dise « non », et ce mot est convenu pour qu'il ou elle puisse faire savoir au partenaire actif que les choses sont allées trop loin.

A suivre la troisième partie !

'''''''

(1) en anglais Safe word est une mesure de précaution utilisée par les personnes entrant dans une relation sado-masochiste ainsi comme l'on attend du partenaire passif qu'il crie et dise « non », et ce mot est convenu pour qu'il ou elle puisse faire savoir au partenaire actif que les choses sont allées trop loin.

La troisième partie n'arrivera pas avant le mois d'Août étant donné que je pars en vacances très bientôt et qu'elle est trèèèès loin d'être traduite entièrement.

Loryah, merci de m'avoir prévenu pour "Quidditch Wife", j'ai adoré et je compte bien traduire les deux Chap' dès que je trouverais un peu de temps pour ça ^^ (Psss si tu as d'autres liens dans ce genre, je suis preneuse ^^)


End file.
